


Heaven Found Me

by Martusia714



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martusia714/pseuds/Martusia714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m sorry, John." she whispered, taking his hand. "It;s my fault. It’s my fault. It’s my f-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beated. I'm sorry for all mistakes.

_I would go through all this pain_   
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_   
_Yes, I would die for ya baby_

 

          Charlotte was running. Her check was wet from tears, her clothes were dirty. She could easily see mud on her blouse. But there was no time for bothering about that. Living in the lair taught her many things.  _If you choose to run, don’t stop running, because they will catch you._ Someone said that at one of her first trainnings. She was not going to ignore it. Her thoughts were running with her. What if year ago John could give her the cure when she wanted that? No. No. She can’t think about it. Not right now.  
"Catch her! You need to catch that child!" one agent shouted from behind her.   
"Stop running, Charlotte. We will make you feel safe.!"   
Soething, deep in her, told her to do what they said. She could do it years ago. But she was no longer that girl from Citadel. She was no longer weak and lost. Someone taught her how to be strong, fearless. No. She’s not going to give up. She’s not going to let them kill her. Who will be there for John if she will be death? Who will be with her brother?  
” _You still have a choice. You life, or Johns_.” someone said in her head.  
            _Stop running. Save your brother, stupid girl._ No,no, no, no. She’s running to protect him! To protect every single one of them! Sounds of teleportation surrounded her in a moment, drowning out agents cries. She smiled behind tears. Hope rised in her once again.   
"Don’t stop running, Charlotte!" Johns voice broke throught all other sounds straight to her.  
Girl did what he told her to. Maybe she wasn’t always thinkin’ he’s right, but she one told him that, if there is someone who can save them, it’s him.  He will save her. He will always be here for her.  _He will do everything to protect her._ Charlotte knew that. There was really no need to push it into her head even deeper than it already was.  
"Stop running. Turn around. Or we will kill all of them." someone said, voice calm.  
And that was what she feared the most. Being alone, when there will be no one to live for. That was the worst vision of future. She stooped.  
"What are you doing?! Run!" Russel shouted behind her.   
           Another tears fell down her checks. Charlotte slowly turned around to face everything. They were fighting and just one agent was standing alone. With a gun pinted at her. Be brave, Charlotte, she told to herself. She glumped her tears and hug a journal to her chest.  
"It’s not going to save it." agent laughed.  
 _"I love you John. I love all of you"_ she entered their minds one last time.  
And closed her eyes. She’s going to die right now.   
           There were a sound of teleportation, mixed with sound of a gun and someone pushed her to the ground.   
"No!" she heard Astrid screaming, her voice broke with despair.  
She opened her eyes and sat down.   
"No, no, no, no, no…John!" she cried throwing her body to her brother. "Wake up!"  
But he was never going to do that. Bullet went throught his head. They couldn’t save him. Charlotte fall down to his chest, sobbing. Her heart hurt. How could she did that?  
"It’s my fault." she told, voice breaking down. She hugged his lifeless body tighter, like it was going to help.  
          It haven’t. She looked behind her and almost started crying harper, almost run away. Everyone was crying, sobbing in each others arms. One person was alone, on the ground, hiding her face in hands. Astrid. Chrlotte closed her eyes and looked away. Her head fell back down to Johns chest. In books, fairy tales… tears of someone who loved you, could bring you back. But it wasn’t a fairy tale. Her only family was death. She was alone.   
"I’m sorry, John." she whispered, taking his hand. "It;s my fault. It’s my fault. It’s my f-"  
"Stop, Charlotte. Stop it. Don’t say that." told Cara, kneeling next to her. "It’s not your fault."  
            She didn’t belive her. She knew the truth. They are going to blame her. Sooner or later. And maybe with time they will stop. They will understand that, it was his choice. He died to protect her, because he loved her. They will understand, but she won’t.

                                                                                   ***

          His room in lair was empty. There was just a girl curled on his bed, sobbing. No one dared to come in, turn on the lights. They were probably scared. She was avoiding them from almost two months. The worst part of hiding in his bedroom was that, everything smelled just like John. That made her play all their moments together over and over. It was painful, so painful she was breaking down. Over and over and over again. She heated that, but belived the pain will go away with time.   
          Someone walked in, not bothering by knocking or turning the lights on. Because, who will knock to death mans doors?   
"I want to be alone." she told, voice weaken by tears.  
"I’m not going to let you be alone, because it’s not what you need, Charlotte." said older girl.  
She haven’t recognized the person at first. Her voice wasn’t sounding like always. It was dry, like it was hard for her to say a word. But those curls was screaming who was that girl. Astrid closed the distance between them and sat on bed near Charlotte.  
"Look… Just hear me out, okay?" she asked. "I know it’s hard for you. Even harder than for everyone else. He was your family, but you know what he once told me? Everyone dies and we can’t do nothing with that."  
Charlotte looked at her. Ine darkness, it was almost impossible to see her face, but she seemed to be tired.   
"No, Astrid, you don’t understand. It’s my fault." she said, taking a deep brethd.   
Astrid smiled sadly and placed a hand on younger girls arm.   
"It’s n o t. It was his choice. He did it to protect you, because he loved you and he couldn’t let you die, not when he could stop it. And believe me, he’s in a better place. But you know what? He’s still watching after you and seeing you broken, crying in darkness of his room? I bet he can’t deal with it. John wanted you to be strong, Charlotte. You know how you look right now? Like in Citadel. Yes, they told me. And now you need to choose. You can go out, live your life and remember or stay here forever and blame youself."   
           Then she left her alone, but before she go out, she turn the lights on.

                                                                                   ***

           _A Fallen Hero_ was written on his gravestone. She looked down and saw something under flowers. Words like father, son, brother, freind, protector… Charlotte sat down on grass and saw simple sentences.  _A man who changed my life. A man who taught me how to survive. A man who told me how to live._ There was no need to say anything.  
 _”_ I believe you’re with me, John.” she said.  
How could she waste so many years to come here?


End file.
